


It's Not There

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual!Barry, Character Study, Coming Out, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not There

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Basically just Barry coming out to Iris. They’re about 17 in this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Flash or its characters.

“Iris...can I talk to you?” Barry asked.

 

Iris looked up from where she was pouring over her Calculus book. She pushed it aside and looked up at him with a bright smile. “What’s up, Barr?” she asked.

 

Barry sat next to her, crossing his legs and biting his lip. “Ok, so like...I don’t know how to explain this!” He buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I don’t know how to say this,” he said. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to peek up at Iris.

 

She was sitting on the couch, concern creasing her eyebrows. “Barr, baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“It’s not there, Rain. I don’t _have_ it!” he exclaimed.

 

“What’s not there?” Iris asked as she gnawed on her lower lip and stared at him. Barry felt guilt rush through him at the worry apparent on Iris’s face - he had put that there.

 

He forced himself to straighten his back, even though he felt like cowering. “Sexual attraction - Rain, I think I’m asexual.”

 

Iris’s eyebrows shot up, her eyes widening. “You don’t like sex?” she asked. Barry made a face.

 

“Not exactly,” he said. “Sex is fine. I just - I just don’t look at people and think ‘ooh, I’d bang that’. In fact, that sounds violent. Why would anyone think that? It sounds like they want to hurt the other person, but as far as I know, sex is supposed to be fun, not violent, so really the euphemism ‘bang’ probably isn’t the best one non-ace people could have coined - ”

 

“Whoa Barr!” Iris exclaimed, holding up a hand to stop his rant. “So, you think you’re asexual?”

 

Barry ducked his head, before nodding. “Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

 

Iris nodded. “Okay then,” she said. “You know I don’t care right?” Barry swallowed hard before smiling.

 

“Thanks Rain,” he whispered, tugging her into a hug. He smiled as she melted into his chest and kissed his head. He was so happy that she knew.

  
Joe found them, an hour later, cuddling on the couch and watching the _Atlantis: The Lost Empire._

**Author's Note:**

> The real question is why I am I so obsessed with Atlantis?


End file.
